Blog użytkownika:As1288/Jak powraca się z ,,nicości''...
W BLOGU BĘDĘ PISAŁA Z RÓŻNYCH PERSPEKTYW (NIE MÓJ POMYSŁ): *'wszyscy mają 15 lat ' CZKAWKA Był kolejny dzień na Berk. Wstałem dość wcześnie rano jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, nie bez powodu zrobiłem to poto by coś dokończyć.... Tiiaaa tym ,,czymś,, był rysunek, ale nie byle jaki, był to mój dom, czyli prościej mówiąc całe Berk. Rysowałem to od 2 może 3 miesięcy, chciałem aby było tam wszystko, dosłownie wszystko twierdza, Smocza Akademia, dom Śledzika, Sączysmarka, bliźniaków no i jak wiadomo dom mojej kochanej Astrid.... Tak Astrid... Jest tylko jeden mały problem niegdzie jej nie ma. Około miesiąca temu poleciała na zwiady na Wyspę Ognioglist i od tamtej pory jej nie ma, jest, albo była.... Nie jak ja tak mogę myśleć JEST! JEST! JEST! I ZAWSZE BĘDZIE!... Wracając. Oczywiście ja jako pierwszy zacząłem jej szukać, bo jakby inaczej, ale nie było jej, przeszukałem wraz z innymi jeźdźcami między innymi: Wyspę Łupierzców, Smoczą Wyspę i wieleeee innych sąsiednich wysp. Ale nigdzie jej nie było... sam nie wiem może.... może potrzebowała wszystko to zostawić na jakiś czas i poleciała jeszcze dalej i pobyć samej. Na jej miejscu też bym tak zrobił, ona miała w sumie tylko mnie jako przyjaciela i Wichurę, biedna jej rodzice ją zostawili jak była mała i zajmował się nią wujek, a potem on zginął i od 7 lat jest sama, jedocześnie ją za to podziwiam, ale wiem że jej tego brakuje. Każdemu w sumie by brakowało tego rodzinnego ciepła, wspolnych rozmów i przytulenia sie do kogoś ci bliskiego. Całkowicie straciłem poczucie czasu myśląc o tym wszystkim. Nagle z dołu poczułem pyszny zapach, zapach jajecznicy robionej idelnie przez mojego tatę. Nogi same zaprowadziły mnie do kuchni i kazały usiąść przy stole. Przywitałem się i usiadłem. -Cześć tato! -Dzien dobry synu!-odpowedział jakbym był dla niego obcy. -Stało się coś?- Zapytałem. -Tak. Tak ale pewnie nie chcesz o tym słuchać. Smacznego!-powiedział dając mi jajecznice. -Dziękuję.Możesz mówic zajęcia w Akademii są dopiero za 2 godziny mamy czas, a ze Szczerbatkiem latał teraz nie będę bo jest zmęczony po wczorajszym lataniu i sam się mu niedziwię.-powiedziałem patrząc czy mam zamknięte drzwi do pokoju aby go nie budzić -No więc będziemy mieć gości, a raczej to ja będę miał. Mój daleki kuzyn przypłynie tu po mnie po połódniu i razem z nim wieczorem odpływam i mam nadzieję że sobie poradzisz bedemnie jak... -A mogę zapytać ile cię nie będzie?-przerwałem mu. -Właśnie do tego zmierzam. Nie będzie mnie dość długo bo aż 6 miesięcy. Wiem że sobie poradzisz i masz w dodatku ułatwione zadanie bo nie musisz się zajmować wioską bo ten obowiązek spada na Pyskacza.-powedział już uśmiechnięty. -Ok poradzę sobie, a w dodatku że to Pyskacz będzie się zajmował Berk i wszystkimi problemami innych ludzi to ja mam wakacje i robię to co zawsze.-powiedziłem z uśmiechcem i lekkim śmianiem się w głosie. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze około godziny, gdy Szerbatek zaspany doszedł do nas błagając o jedzenie. Dałem mu kosz ryb i wielką miskę wody.Poszedłem na górę do łazięki się ogarnąć i ubrać bo zaraz miałem być w Akademii. Gdy wyszedłem z łazięki chciało mi się aż płakać ze śmiechu Szczerbatek bawił się swoim koce zawijając się w niego i odwijając gdy mnie zauważył wstał otrzepał się popatrzyw w okno i na mnie wzrokiem dającym znać że powinniśmy iść już pod Akademię i tak zrobiliśmy. Byliśmy już na miejscu gdzie czykał Śledzic, który chodził w kółko i co jakiś czas patrzył w niebo obgryzając paznokcie. -Hej. Wszystko ok? Dziwnie się zachowujesz.-powiedziałem pytającym i spojnym tonem. -Hej, hej nie jest ok. Czekam tu od godziny, albo dwóch, nie nie trzech raczej, albo... nie ważne czekam na Smarka i bliźniaków powiedzieli że lecą polatać i przy okazji poszukać Astrid i kazali mi tu czekać na nich i ich ciągle nie ma...-powiedział niespokojny i roztrzęsiony Śledzik. -To czemu mnie nie poszli zabrać ze sobą? Przecież ja mam Szczerbatka-mówiłem patrząc na myjącego się smoka -Wiem, wiem, wiem też im to mówiłem ale Mieczyk. Słyszysz?! Mieczyk powiedział że tu nie liczy się szybko lecieć tylko dokładnie przeszukać wszystko nawet po 2-3 razy.-odpowiedział mi i w tym czasie przylecieli Smark i bliźniaki. Mieczyk zeskoczył ze smoka i podbiegł do mnie i nie mógł nic powiedzieć tylko coś mamrotał jakby był pijany czy coś takiego. -Mieczyk. Mieczyk!!-mówiłem do niego, a on ciągle to samo. -Czkawka posłuchaj. On za durzo widział-powiedział Sączy smark z powagą zaciskając pięści. -Możesz mówic? Czy tobie też odięło mowę?-pytam zniecierpliwiony. -Ok, ok, ok... j-j-ja, ja ci tego nie powiem-odwrócil się plecmi do mnie poszedł do smoka. -Ja pierd*le! Czy w zawsze mósicie być takimi debilami? Jak widać tak!-sama sobie odpowiedziała na pytanie z powagą jakiej nigdy nie pokazywała. -Szpadka jak widać ty jedyn normalna powiesz mi czy coś widziłaś?-spytałem jeszcze zadziwiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. -Nic nie było poda tym!-miała łzy w oczach i rzuciłam mu pod nogi kawałek materiału z jej bluzki. -Nie był tam napewno długo bo to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka-powiedział mi już ogarnięty Smark. -Znalazł go Mieczyk i odrazu przyniósł nam i przylecieliśmy jak najszybciej tutaj-mowiłam Szpadka. -A gdzie to znalazł-mówiąc podniosłem materiał i schowałem do kieszeni. -Tak! Nawet kojażę drogę. Tylko to była bardzo dziwna wyspa więc może lepiej niech co wrarzliwsze osoby zostaną tutaj.-powiedział patrząc na brata i stojącego obok Śledzika. -Ja się jak najbardziej zgadzam tylko czy uda cie się lecieć samej na smoku-Śledzik zapytał koleżanki. -Hmmmm...- w tym czasie spoglądnęła w niebo i na smoka-Nie i wolę nie ryzykować polecimy na dwa smoki tak będzie lepiej-powiedziała głaszcząc oba smoki po pyskach i uśmiechając się do nich. -Więc lecimy w trzy osoby na dwa smoki jutro rano, jest już pózno Smark przygtuj smoka rano po was przyjdę i odrazu lecimy na tą wyspę-powiedziałem. Wszyscy rozeszli się do domu nawet ja ze Szczerbatkiem normalnie to bym z nim latał ale teraz Astrid jest ważniejsza i on też o tym wie dlatego odrazu poszedłem z przyjacielem do domu, wchodzę a tam nikogo nie ma. -Tato jesteś?-krzyczę-Zapomniałem że on już parę godzin temu odpłyną z kuzynem, co ze mnie za sym że nawet się z ojcem nie porzegnałem.-mówię i patrzę na smoka, kóremu już zamykają się oczy. Idzie do łazięki się ogarnąć i iść ograzu spać. SZPADKA Obudziłam się rono i przygotowałam do długiej drogi na wyspę. Poszłam do łazięki i uczesałam włosy tak jak zawsze i poszłam do kuchni nakarmić smoka i zrobić też sobie coś do jedzenia. Dla smoka przygotowałam to co zawsze 2 kosze tyb i 2 michy wody, dla brata 1 dużą rybę, a dla siebie małą jajecznicę i kubek herbaty. Kończyłam właśnie jeść jak usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, wiedziałam że na mnie pora. Pogłaskałam Wyma i Jota delikatnie tak by ich nie obudzić i wyszłam do chłopaków przed dom. -Cześć!-przywitałam ich. -Cześć, cześć! Gotowa do drogi?-pyta Czkawka. -Tak. A co zrobimy jak jej tam nie będzie?-pytam trochę smutna. -Nie wiem... Ale teraz wsiadaj i lecimy!-mówi Czkawka pomagając mi wejść na Szczerbatka. -Szpadka, jesteś pewna że pamiętasz drogę na tę wyspę?-pyta zaniepokojony Sączysmark. -Jestem, nawet wręcz jestem bardzo pewna!-mówię dumnie się prostując. Droga minęła nam w ciszy. Nie była łatwa były tródności: statek Łupierzców, dziekie smoki... To co jest normalne. Lecieliśmy jeszcze jakieś 20 minut nagle zobaczyłam zarys wyspy, byłam pewna że to ta wyspa. -Jest! Napewno! Tak to tawyspa! Prawda Sączysmark, tak napewno to tutaj!-krzyczę szczęśliwa. -Tak to ta wyspa te same drzewa! Napewno!-mówi wesoły Smark. Polecieliśmy szybciej i już byliśmy na plaży wyspy. Wyspa jest mała więc nie musimy się rozdzielać. -To co teraz?-pytam. -Hmm... Szczerbatek!-Czkawka woła przyjciela i wyciąga kawałek materiału z kieszeni.-Masz a teraz szukaj. Szczerbatek pobiegł przed siebie tak szybko żeby każdy za nim nadążył. Po małym bieganiu dotarliśmy do jakiejś dzióry, Szczerbek ciągle krążył do okoła dzióry i piszczał nie spokojnie. -Muszą być w środku. Idziemy!-mówi czkawka gotując się do skoku w dziórę. -Stój! Głupi jesteś czy co?! Pomyśl, skoro Astrid tam wlazłam to czemu jej nie ma? Jak ona nie wyszła to my tym bardziej! Zrozum, jesli ona tam jest to powinna być zaraz na dole, a jest? Nie, nie ma jej! Zrozum że jeśli ty tam wejdziesz tym bardziej nie wyjdziesz!-krzyczę prawie płacząc. -Ok, skoro tak mówisz. Ja, Smark i smoki idziemy, a ty tutaj zostaniesz sama.-mówi z powagą. -Ok,ok idziemy wszyscy.-mówię niechętnie. Droga mineła nam w ciszy, smoki oświetlały drogę aż do przepaści, na dole której było widać małe światełko. -Tam na dole coś jest idziemy!-powiedział pewny Smark. -No, to kto pierwszy może.....Szpadka?!-mówiąc to wpycha dziewczenę do środka. -To teraz smoki i my!-Sączysmark mówiąc te słowa wkakuje za smokami w dół. Spadają dość długo, gdy nagle lądują na łące, dziwnej łące rozglądują się i nigdzie nie widzą tej dzióry, z której przedchwilą wypadli. Jednak to nie był największy problem...nigdzie nie było śladu smoków. Widzieliśmy tylko 2 psy...tak psy rottwailera, który w niektórych miejscach miał bordowo-czerwoną sierść, miał jeszcze na sobie kolczastą obrążę i zawieszę z imieniem... co dziwne było tam ,,Hakokieł".... Więc ten doberman był Szczerbatkiem... było to dziwne bardzo dziwne naszczęście psy miały smycz Hakokieł czerwoną, a Szczerbatek czarną... coś w nim przykuło moją uwagę jak ,,normalny,, Szczerbatek nie miał lotki w ogonie tak ten nie miał uszka... ale i tak był uśmiechnięty i odrazu zaczął skakaś i lizać swojego pana, podobnie jak Hakokieł. -Ok, wiem cieszycie się że żyjemy i ja też ale ktoś mi powie czemu my tu jesteśmy?-patrze na kolegów zniecierpliwiona. -Wiem o co ci chodzi... Ale pomyśl... skoro my żyjemy, to Astrid napewno też żyje i jest nie daleko jestem tego pewny.-mówi do mnie siedzący na trawie i bawiący się z psem Czkawka. -Dobra, a teraz chodźcie bo wole nie złapać kleszczy od siedzenia w tej trawie.-mówię uśmiechnięta i wychodzę z trawy na ścieszkę. Idziemy tak chwilę i docieramy do dziwnego miejsca wszyscy się na nas patrzą jak na nie wiem kogo... Albo wiem! Jak na debili tylko czemu? Cieżko powiedzieć wyglądamy tak jak zwykle, starając się nie zwracając na innych uwagi docieramy do rozstaju dróg i jest znak ,,<---MIATO PARK ----->'' . Nie wiedząc co to te dwa miejsca oznaczają posziśmy do parku... Idziemy i nagle na ławce siedzi młoda para. Młoda. W naszym wieku są podchodzimy.'' SĄCZYSMARK -Hej! Wiecie może gdzie my jesteśmy?-pytam nowych znajomych. -Przecież to park. Park w mieście Walls, a wy co turyści czy co?-pyta chłopak ze śmiechem. -Przepraszam za niego jest głupi. Ale i jednocześnie bardzo miły. Zaraz, zaraz gdzie nasz maniery nazywam się Maladia, wiem, wiem dziwne imie, a on to Poris mój chłopak, a wy to?-pyta dziewczyna z uśmiechem. -Nie zdziwcie się ale to my mamy jak już dziwne imiona, a wy macie normalne.-uśmiecham się do nowo poznanej pary i spoglądam na przyjaciół.-Ja jestem Sączysmark, to Czkawna no i Szpadka.-mówię wskazując po koleji na ciągle zdziwionych towarzyszy. CZKAWKA Wydają się mili. Dziewczyna czarnowłosa z różowymi i niebieskimi neonowymi pasemkami, włosy ma gęste proste i upiętą z ich nie wielkoej ilości kokardę na czubku głowy, ma prostą grzywką, która sięga jej do końca oczu. Ubrana jest w zwykłą różową koszulkę na ramiączkach, jansową kórtkę, krótkie spodenki i czarne, potargane estetycznie kabaretki i do tego stare adidasy, jej makijaż jest naprawdę mocny i jaskrmy też widać że ma ona granatowe soczewki. Chłopak Poris też nie wygląda normalnie, ma długie sięgające mu za kark włosy koloru brązowego z grzywką na oko, która jest lekko podchodząca pod czarny, ubrany w skurzaną czarną kurtkę z ćwiekami na ramieniach i biały T-shirt, ma ciemno jansowe luźniejsze rurki z dziórami i zadrapaniami i byty takie same jak jego dziewczyna tylko męskie. Siedzieliśmy z nimi chwilę i zaczęły się różne pytania. -A tak wogule to skąd wy jesteście?-pyta Maladia. -Z wyspy Berk... Ale nie wiem jak się tu znaleźliśmy.-odpowiadam. -Aha... A to wogule jest taka wyspa pierwsze słyszę.-wtrąca się Poris -Mniejsza o to ja mam do was pytanie.-przypominam sobie właśnie teraz po co tak naprawdę tu jestem. -Pytaj śmiało!-mówi uśmiechając się dziewczyna. -No więc jak długo tu siedzicie? -Od rana!-odpowiada. -A nie widzieliście może takiej drobnej dziewczyny, blondynka z warkoczem i niebieskimi oczami ubrana w spódnicę i bluzkę na ramiączkach z naramiennikami?-pytm zniecierpliwiony. -Taaak.... była taka, przechodziła tendy jakieś 2 minuty zanim wy się tu pojawiliście i poszła w tamtą stronę.-mówiąc te słowa pokazała w stronę mostku nad rzeką. Uśmiechnołem się do Smark i Szpadki poprawiłe włosy i zadałem jeszcze jedno pytanie. -A miała on dziórę w bluzce?-pytam z powgą. -Tak, tak miała dziórę w bluzce, a czy to ważne?-mówi zdziwionym tonem chłopak -Tak! Bardzo!-mówię zadowolony i wyciągam kawałek materiału z kieszni.-Szczerbatek! Szukaj!-mówię wesoły. Pies odrazu zaczyna węszyć, a razem z nim Hakokieł dla pewności że ją znajdą. -Szczerbatek?! Hakokieł?!-mówi zdziwiona para. -Dluga historia, biegniemy!-krzyczę do wszystkich. Biegamy w różne strony Astrid musiała się tutaj naprawdę zgubić że aż tyle chodzimy, wychodzimy w głównym mieście jesteśmy głodni Maladia zaproponowałam nam przerwę, było w końcu po 18 więc wszyscy poszliśmy do pobliskiego baru. Tam wszystko opowiedzieliśmy znajomym i w tym czasie dostaliśmy jedzenie, nie to co my zawsze jemy na Berk, były to frytki i coś co miło być burgerem no dobta tudno, dobre było. -To co pojedzeni? Może się jeszcze przejdziemy psom się przyda spacer.-proponuje Poris. -Tak jak najbardziej, i oby nie krótko bo jakoś pryskamy energią-odpowiadam za mnie i za resztę i wyszliśmy. Pochodziliśmy trochę, psy póściliśmy ze smycz by spokojnie pogoniły i pobawiły się razem. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i nagle było słychać czyjeś groźby. -Póść ją, albo poderżnę ci to twoje obślizgłe gardło i zaniosę ch*j wie gdzie!-krzyk młodej dziewczyny. -Ooo blondi pokazała pazurki!- starszy głos. Sam wchodzę w ciemny zaułek nie pokazując się i co widzę facet 40-45 lat trzyma w rekach małego pieska, a przed nim stoji dziewczyna nie widzę jej dokładnie, ale dokładnie słyszę ich rozmowę. -Zostaw ją po dobroci tępa pało albo sama tym nożem wydłubię ci oczy i dam gołębią jako paszę! Słyszysz?!-krzyczy podchodząc do facet z wielkim nożem. Co mam robić iść tam i co powiedzieć mu by zostawił psa i poszedł? Nie ja zrobię coś lepszego, tak owielę lepszego. -Szczerbatek.-wołam psa i on jest już obok mnie. Trzymam go za obrążę i pokazuję mu faceta trzymjącego małą suczkę. -Widzisz tego faceta, trzym psa tej dziewczyny, piesek ma nie ucierpieć, a z facetem rób co chcesz.-szeptałem psu do uch, gdy to mówiłem pies zaczoł się wyrywać i warczeć puściłem go i poszedłem powoli zanim gdyby się zapomniał. Biegł tak szybko że odrazu był przy facecie i zaczoł do dryść najpierw lekko i coraz mocniej aż wyrzucił psa w powietrze, a Szczerbatek złapał go w powietrzu i rzucił się na gościa w tedy po chwili byłem obok małej, naprawdę suczki, która była tak wystraszona i pobudzona jednocześnie że pomogła Szczerbatkowi w walce. Postanowiłem go odciągnąć i zapiąć na smycz, bo jak myślałem zapomniał się. Podchodzę do niego klękam i mówię. -Oj oj oj, i opłacało się tak znęcać się nad pieskiem?-hamsko pytam. -Ja was ku**a znajdę, a ciebie mała zwłaszcza i jeszcze się zdziwisz!-krzyczy patrząc na dziewczynę stojącą w ciemności. -Pomyśl... chcesz jeszcze raz tak dostać tym razem nie wezmę psa na smycz, bo poco.-mówię waląc w tważ faceta tak by zemdlał. Odchodzę od niego i głaszczę Szczerbatka po pysku za dobrą robotę. Wstaję i patrzę jk dziewczyn bierze psa na ręce i mówi. -Wichurka już dobrze, jestem przy tobie.-mówi dziewczyna. -Wichurka? Astrid?-pytam zdziwiony. -Tak, Astrid.-słychać że dziewczyna jest przestraszona. -To, to ja Czkawka. Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy ze Saczysmrkiem i Szpadką-mówię wesoły. -To naprawdę ty? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Dziękuję.-podchodzi do mnie dziewczyna i skina głową na znak podziękowania. -Spoko. A to jest twoja Wichura, kochana.-mówię głaszcząc suczkę. Wyszliśmy z ciemności, wszyscy się denerwowali co ze mną się działo, Astrid wyleciała jak tylko zobaczyła Szpadkę i Sączysmarka i przytuliła ich najmocniej jak umiała. Chodziliśmy tak do 2 w nocy i postnowiliśmy iść do hotelu gdzie spali Maladia z Porisem. Po drodze ustaliliśmy parę spraw. Ja, Astrid, Smark i Szpadka mieliśmy poszukać sobię jakiejś pracy by mieć coś do jedzenia i gdzie spać, bo ze te groszę co mieli cięszko byłoby utrzymać 6 osób i 3 psy. Dotarliśmy do hotelu, ich pokój niebył duży ale spokojnie się zmieściliśmy, Szpadka z Astrid miały spać na małej kanapie, ja i Smark na 2 fotelach, a Maladia z Poricem u siebie. Byliśmy zmęczeni więc odrazu poszliśmy się położyć no...może poza mną zastanawiałem się jak z tad się wydostać jak wrócić na Berk, chciałem się dowiedzieć co robi Śledzik, Mieczyk, Pyskacz... Zwłaszcza Pyskacz jak sobie radzi z wioską i z kuźnią bezemnie. Chiałem połażyć się spać ale obudziła się Maladia i zaczęła się rozmowa na temat typowo kobiecy. -Wiesz że jak jutro macie szukać pracy, to nie możecie iść w tych ubraniach.-mówi patrząc na mnie z góry na dół. -Wiem, nie wygląd to najlepiej ale co w tym jest złego?-pytam. -Tu nie jest tak ja u was, trzeb wam troszkę ułatwić życie tutaj więc nie kłuć się ze mną, ja wezmę jutro dziewczyny, a wy pójdziecie z Porisem.-mówi uśmiechnięta. -Ok, ok ja idę się w takim razie połażyć spać.-ziewam i idę spć. -Dobranoc.-mówi po cichu. ASTRID Wstałam jako pierwsza, patrze na zegarek i widzę 8:13, jest dość późno powinnam się ogarniać poszłam do łazięki uczesałam włosy, ubrałam się i poszłam do kuchni zrobić śniadanie. Postanowiłam zrobić kanapki bo nic innego praktycznie nie umiem, no dobra bywa trzeba coś zrobić ,,Może by tak herbatę tylko jak zgrzć wodę?. W końcu po 2o minutach udało mi się wstawić wodę i zaparzyć herbatę. Słuszę że inni się budzą wstaje Maladia. -Hej jak się spało.-wiata się. -Dobrze, dziękuję, zjesz?-pokazuje na kanapki. -Z wielką chęcią!-sięga po kanapkę.-Wiesz że idziemy na zakupy? Muszę wam zmienic garderobę i wogule.-zapycha się jedząc. -Spoko kiedy?-pytam. -Jak tylko Szpadka się obudzi i lecimy na sklepy!-mówi ucieszona. Po chwili i on wstała ogrneła się zjadła i poszłyśmy na sklepy. Szpadka odrazu coś dorwała, a ja ledwo weszłam do sklepu i już chciałam wyjść, gdyby nie Szpadka to pewnie bym to zrobiła... Wszystko brała po koleji i przymierzała albo na oko sprawdzała czy mi to będzie pasować. Potem to się tak rozkręciło że z jednedo sklepu przez 2 godziny nie wychodziłyśmy... w końcu wszystkie miały coś dla siebie. Zostało nam ogarnąć włosy i zrobić make-up jak to mówi Maladia i będziemy mogły wracać do domu. Wracamy i widzimy odmienionych chłopaków wyglądają super... zwłaszcza Czkawka, ale z rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie Szpadka. -To idziemy szukać pracy i coś zarobić? -Tak, tak idziemy.-odpowiadam zamyślona. Szfędamy sie po mieście, w końcu każdy idzie w swoją stronę.. Idę, idę i ngle słyszę jak ktoś z pobliskiego bru strasznie krzyczy, podchodzę i słyszę wszystko dokładnie. -Zwalniam cię! Jak mogłaś tak wogule pomyśleć?-krzyczy jakiś facet. Wybiega z baru dziewczyna (ubrana jak dziwka i trochę się zniesmaczyłam ale wchodzę do środka). -Przepraszam, nie szuk pan kogoś na miejsce tej dziewczyny?-pytam. -Owszem, jak będzie normalna i nie ubierała jak tamta zd**ra...-odpowiada, a ja mu przerywam. -A jak ta dziewczyn będzie wyglądać naprzykłd,,, Tak-mówiąc to pokazuję na siebie. Byłam ubrana normalnie-spodnie i koszulka. -To mi paduje, wskakuj za bar bo kolejka rośnie, napiwki masz dla siebie tylko, powodzenia, a i za godzine dostajesz 20 zł zawsze może się podwyższyć-mówi uśmiechnięty szef. -Tylko mam godzinę max dwie więc nie będę tu długo. -Ok, ok teraz pracuj. Uffff.... skończyłam niby to 2 godziny ale ja mam dopiero 15 lat i trochę się zmęczyłam, ale opłacało się dla 60 złotych się poświęcić, idę tam gdzie mieliśmy się spotkć-na mostku. Była tam Szpadka, a z nią stał Sączysmark?! Rozmowa im się kleji widzę jak się śmieją i rozmawiają nawet słyszę jak flityują... No no no Szpadka zaszalała. Nie mogę tak tutaj stać i patrzeć na nich, nie powinnam ale głupio to wygląda-oni razem, a ja ich obserwuję. -Hej, nie przeszkadzam?-pytam z lekką ironią. -Nie, tak, znaczy.... nie, nie-odpowiada zakłopotana koleżanka. -Ok... Udało wam się znaleźć jakąś robotę? -Tak! Przynajmniej mi, pracuję w zoologicznym i opiekuję się zwierzętami, najlepsze są węże...-urywa jej się głos.-A ty? Masz coś?-pyta wesoła. -Tak, nawet mam już kasę.-mówię dumna z siebie. -Super, ile, ja mam 40 jak narazie, ale jakoś pójdzie.-odpowiada. -Ja, 60... Czyyli mamy 100 zł, ooo a ty Smark masz robotę?-patrzę zaciekawiona na kolegę. -Tak i tu się zdziwicie... Albo nie, nie no w sumie to praca dla mnie-siłownia.-odpowiada. -A kasę masz?-pyta Szpadka. -Mam, mam 80 zł, mamy prawię 200 jeszcze czekmy na Czkawkę i będzie zajebiście.-w tym czasie przyjeżdrza Czkawka. Łał na początku nie wiedziałam że to on... Miał hełm, przyjechał na motorze... Tylko, skąd on go ma? Łał, łał i jeszcze raz łał! Zajebiście, jestem ciekawa jak się na tym jeździ... Wygląd super siedząc na tej maszynie, naprawdę dobrze mu zrobiła podrórz tutaj, nie mogę się napatrzeć ,,Nie no to naprawdę Czkawka, zajebiście wygląda. Najpierw zmienił styl, a teraz jeździ na motorze... Mogłabym tak patrzećna niego cały dzień... -Czkawka, skąd masz tą maszynę?-pyta Sączysmark pokazując na motor. -Fajny nie, firmowy, pracuję w warsztacie i tam każdy pracownik dostaje motor albo coś podobnego.-mówi dumnym i pewnym siebie tonem.-Aha i mam kasę, możemy iść do hotelu i pochwalić się tamtym.-mówi dając mi 80 zł. -Super, mamy 260 zł, jest super, jak uda nam się jeszcze jakieś napiwki uzbierać to będzie nawet 300 albo lepiej 400...-głos rozmarzonej Szpadki urywa się. -Ok, ok teraz chodźcie bo nie chcę tu zastać do nocy.-odpowiadam wesoła. Wracamy powoli do domu, Czkawka zamiast jechać na motorze i być już pod hotelem idzie z nami. Opowiadamy jak by było fajnie wyjść na swoje i pozwolić Maladi i Porisowi nacieszyć się sobą-tak by mogli gdzieś wyjść-do kina albo do restauracji. No i po dłużącej się drodze jesteśmy pod hotelem, a ze środka budynku wybiega zadowolona i rozbawiona Maladia... -Jacie! Mam super wiadomość!-krzyczy wesoła. -No to mów jak taka super.-mówię podekscytowana. -No więc... Jutro idziecie ze mną i z Porisem do naszej szkoły! Wiecie to coś typu wasza akademia tylko że masz tam więcej klas, uczniów i to ciebie uczą, a nie ty innych. No to cieszycie się?-pyta i skacze wesoła. -Raczej tak.-odpowiadam za wszystkich.-A jak nas tam zapisałaś? -Mój ojciec jest dyrem, wiecie jakby ma w szkole największą władzę. Moi starsi się rozwiedli, matka zostawiła mnie z ojcem i pojechała w długą, a ojciec wynają mi pokój w tym hotelu i przysyła kasę bo nie chce się mną zajmować, ale nie żal mi tego, pogadałam z nim chwilę i pozwolił mi was zabrć, on wam zapłaci za książki i zeszyty-krzyczy rozweselona ciągnąc nas na górę do pokoju. Jesteśmy na górze Poris zaczyna rozmowę udawanym powarznym tonem. -Witajcie, muszę was poinformawać że jak widać dochodzi godzina 2:15, powinniśmy iść spać. Jutro jest dzień gdy wszyscy pójdziemy do szkoły...-nie wytrzymuje i pęka śmiechem. Jak inni. Śmiejemy się jeszcze tak około godziny i kładziemy się spać. Nie mogę zasnąć, przypomniała mi się sytuacja, t co zdażyła się pare dni temu, ten człowiek co chciał skrzywdzić Wichurę-wydaje mi się że go z końś kojażę ale nie jestem pewna. Siadam na łużku obok mnie na kanapie śpi Szpadka, wstałam z łużka i poszłam do łazięki przemyć tważ ,,Napewno go już widziałam tylko gdzie, czego on odemnie chciał? Albo mnie z kimś pomylił..." wychodzę z łazięki kładę się na miejsce i patrzę w sufit myśląc o wszystkim-o Berk, co tam robią Śledzik z Mieczykiem, jak się z tond wydostać-jak wydostać się z ,,nicości,, nie wiem, może podobnie taak jak się tu trafiło, a co jeśli Berk już nie ma, jeśli zakuciliśmy jakąś czaso przestrzeń.... Zasypiam... CZKAWKA Wstaję jako pierwszy co dziwne, patrzę na zegarek 6:06 dziwne, ale dobra- godzina jak każda inna, powinienem obudzić resztę ale to zaraz najpierw się ogarnę. Idę do łazięki myję tważ, ubieram się-koszula i rurki w ciemnym odcieniu jansu, nie wyglądam w tym na spiętego, wyglądam fajnie według mnie. Widzę że psy się obudziły, biorę je na któtki spacer. Wracam wszyscy już wstali i się ogarneli, jeszcze tylko nakarmić psy i możemy iść. -Hej wszystkim, jak się spało?-pytam wesoły i pobudzony. -Dobrze przynajmniej mi.-Sączysmark przeciąga się. -Myślę że możemy już iść do szkoły.-Maladia z lekkim zniesmaczeniem. Biorę kask na motor i schodzę pod hotel gdzie czeka na mnie maszyna, wkładam kurtkę na motor i rękawiczki. Czekam na resztę... Jeteśmy wszyscy ja jadę motorem, Astrid, Szpdka, Smark, Poris i Maladia autobusem. Droga jest długa mogę się rozpędzić-to podobne do latania na smoku, tylko na ziemi i na maszynie-ale chociaż coś jest. Dojechłem równo z autobusem, no prawie ja jestem 10 minut przed ale staram się ni wchodzić bez nich na teren szkoły, uznałem że jeszcze się przejadę i wróce jak będą-i tak zrobiłem. W końcu byliśmy wszyscy pod tym ,,obozem dla debili,,- czytaj-szkoła. Wchodzimy na teren szkoły jest godzina 7:15, a już jest pełno osób. Wchodzimy do szkoły szukać rozkładu zajęć. Jest na szkolnej gazetce, jest poniedziałek poprostu zajebisty plan dzisiaj mamy: MATEMATYKĘ, POLSKI, KOLEJNY POLSKI, GEOGRAFIĘ, W-F, HISTORIĘ I FIZYKĘ. Zajebiście się zapowiada. Idziemy pod salę i co tam jest-debile, debile i debile. Jak to moja klasa to ja dziękuję, my tu jesteśmy jedyni normlni z tego co widzę.Podchodzi do nas młoda dziewczyna ma długie kręcone rude włosy. -Hej, jesteście tu nowi.-mówi zdziwiona. -Tak, oni tak zawsze?-pytam wskazując na bijących się. -Nie, nie zawsze. Jestem Merida, a wy?-pyta dziewczyna. -Ja to Czkawka, to Szpadka, Sączysmark i Astrid, a ich już znasz-mówię pokazując na przyjaciół. -Tak znam! Miło mi was poznać. Inni naz zauważyli i podeszli pliżej. Jak tak się z nimi pogada to są spoko, w sumie to każdy z nas znalazł sobie toważysza rozmów. Ja gadam cały czas z Jack'iem (czyt. Drzakiem) o motorach, Sączysmark z Meridą o sporcie, Szpadka z Elsą o modzie i facetach, a Astrid z... znowu gdzieś zniknęła, szukam jej ale nigdzie jej nie ma, jest 7:30 więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu by jej poszukać. W końcu wpadam na pomysł gdzie może być, idę w stronę toalet i wchodzę do damskiej, przy wejściu trafiam na jakąś laskę o ciemnych włosach nie z mojej klasy. -A ty gdzie? Coś ci się chyb pomyliło?!-mówi, a ja jej nie odpowiadam. Widzę Astrid, stoji przy umywalce podpierając się rekami i patrzy raz w lustro, a potem na podłogę. Postanawiam pomału do niej podejść i pogadać. ASTRID -Hej mała co się stało?-słyszę głos Czkawki, pierwszy raz tak do mnie powiedział. -Nic, nie musisz się martwić.-odpowiadam patrząc na podłogę. -Ej, wiesz że mnie się taak łatwo nie pozbędziesz. Powiedz co się stało...-urywa mu się głos. Podchodzę do ściany opieram się i zjeżdrzam na dół, trochę łez poleciało mi po policzkach, nie lubię tego, wiem że łzy to uczucia, a ja ich nie lubię okazywać i każdy o tym dobrze wie-zwłaszcza Czkawka. Klęka przedemną trzymając skrzyżowane ręce na moich kolanach i patrzy na mnie. Te jego oczy patrze wnie... ale po chwili odwracam wzrok i patrzę w sufit, nic nie mówię. -Nie powiesz mi.-mówi. Kolejna łza spływa mi po policzku, on ją wyciera, patrzę na niego. Uśmiecha się delikatnie pokazując tym że mogę mu ufać. -No chodź tu...-przytuja mnie. Odwzajemniam to.-Teraz się opanuj, przemyj tważ i chodź pod klasę, a jak będziesz chciała to pogadamy o tym, ok?-uśmiecha się. -Tak.-odpowiadam cicho i wstając. Poczekał na mnie aż przemyję tważ, wychodzimy z łazięki. Idziemy pod salę Czkwka sięga po swój plecak i wyciąga wodę. -Napij się.-podaje mi wodę. -Dziękuję.-uśmiecham się lekko. Kątem oka widzę że ta Merida się na nas patrzy ale staram się nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Siadam pod ścianą a obok mnie Czkawka, rozmawiamy o różnych sprawach, jak mnie znaleźli, co dalej... Takie tam. Koniec lekcji, mineło jakoś to parę godzin, teraz do pracy trzeba będzie iść. Wszyscy wybiegają ze szkoły, a ja jeszcze chwilę siedzę w szatni ,,Mam dopiero 15 lat, a już tyle się wydażyło....'' Podchodzi do mnie Czkawka, myślałam że jestem sama ale jednak nie... Odkłada kask na koniec ławki i siada obok mnie. -Zawieść cię do pracy?-proponuje z uśmiechem. -Miło by było, ale wiesz że nie musisz...-nie dokańczam. -Wiem ale chce. To co idziemy?-wstaje biorąc kask pod pachę. Uśmiecham się na znak że idziemy. Pierwszy raz pojadę na czymś takim trochę się boję ale jakoś to przeżyję, muszę. Wychodzimy ze szkoły i widzimy Meridę. -Hej Czkawka! Możemy pogadać?-pyta sucho. -Nie teraz się śpieszymy, kiedy indziej.-odpowieda i ciądnie mnie za rękę za sobą. Czkawka pierwszy wsiada na motor ubiera kask i pomaga mi wejść, ale ja się opieram. -Nie, wiesz ja się może przejdę... Sorry ale boję się-odpowiadam i troszkę się odsuwam. -Astrid kurde, przecież cię nie wywiozę nie wiadomo gdzie, jestem twoim przyjacielem, możesz mi zaufać.-ściąga kask, uśmiecha się i podaje mi ręke. Chwytam ją i wsiadam. -Trzymaj się mocno.-śmieje się. -Czkawka, Czkawka nie!!-zanim to powiedziała on ruszył z szybkością, a ja wtuliłam się w niego. Przypomniał mi się nasz pierwszy wspólny lot na Szczerbatku... ,,To coś podobnego do latania, tylko na ziemi i wolniej ale i tak przyjemnie...". Przytuliłam się do Czkawkę i patrzyłm mu przez ramię, w końcu dojechaliśmy pod bar gdzie zaraz miałam zacząć pracę. Zeskoczyłam z motoru, a on chwycił mnie za rękę. -Dziękuję.-uśmiecham się. -Podziękujesz później, o której kończysz?-trzyma mnie za nadgarstek. -O 18:30 bądź po mnie tutaj.-uśmiecham się, a on mnie puszacza. Widzę tylko jak odjeżdrza wchodzę do baru, nie jestem spóźniona. Jest 15:10 pare godzin tutaj posiedzę, pogadam z klijentami i jakoś minie, zarobię tasę i wezmę napiwki będzi ok. Właśnie byłam odwrócona tyłem do kasy bo układałam szklanki, słyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi i siada na stołku, nagle słyszę głos już mi dobrze znajomy. -Jednego małego pieska i blondynkę, na wynos, jeśli można prosić.-to ten facet. -Przepraszam bardzo ale pomylił pan bary, tutaj jedynie alkochol i fastfood'y.-odwracam się wycierając szklankę i próbując utrzymać zimną krew. -Jesteś tu sama, nie ma twojego kochasia z tym kundlem, dam ci spokój pod jednym warunkiem.-mówi po cichu rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. -Niby co to za oferta?-pytam -Będziesz tylko moja, w moim klubie potańczysz sobie chwilkę dla innych facetów, a jak jakiś sobie zażyczy będziesz musiała się z nim przespć.-mówi zadowolony z siebie facet. -Słuchaj mnie teraz człowieku uwżnie. Nie będę pracowała jako dzi*ka, nigdy! Słyszysz? NIGDY!-krzyczę waląc pięściami w blat. Wszyscy się na nas patrzą i w końcu ktoś woła szefa. -Co się tu dzieje? Astrid wszystko ok?-pyta rozzłoszczony W tym czasie przyjechł Czkawk, wszedł do baru i pomógł wyprowadzić klienta z budynku. Siada przedemną i rozmawiamy o tym co się stało przed chwilą. Idę do szefa i pytam czy mogę wyjść wcześniej. -Przepraszam, mogła bym wyjść te 20 minut wcześniej, nadrobię to jutro.-obiecuję. -Ok, masz tu wypłtę i nie zapomnij o napiwkach.-puszcze jej oczko. Wychodzimy z baru zarobiłam 100 zajebiiście, jeszcze lepiej niż ostatnio. Wsiadam z Czkawką na motor i jedziemy do domu. Wchodzimy do budynku, idziemy w ciszy na górę do pokoju. Większość już śpi tylko Szpadka gada ze Smarkiem-widać że to flirt. Po jakiejś godzinie wszyscy poszli spać, no ja znowu nie... Znowu myślę o tym gościu z ciemnego zaułku. ,, Ja pie*dole Astrid, nie użalaj się tak. Idź spać"... I zasypiam, ale śni mi się ten człowiek... wiem że go znam, ale skąd, skąd znam ten głos... Wstaję rano niewyspana, kto by się dziwił... Patrzę na zegarek 10:06. Siadam, opieram się o oparcie kanapy, przecieram oczy i rozglądam się widzę... Czkawka-siedzi przedemną i widać że już długo czeka aż się obudzę. -Astrid co z tobą się dzieje?-pyta zmartwiony. -O co ci chodzi? -Ty już wiesz o co. Udajesz że idziesz spać, a tak naprawde czekasz aż wszyscy zasną, wstajesz upewniasz się że wszyscy śpią i chodzisz po pokoju prawie płcząc. Astrid o co chodzi? Mi możesz powiedzieć jesteśmy sami...-podchodzi i siad na brzegu kanapy, koło mnie. -Ten człowiek... Ja go znam ale nie wiem kim jest... I czego chce... Ale znam jego głos...-mówię i łzy same mi płyną po tważy. -Mała, mała. Nie płacz popatrz na mnie, będzie ok, jestem przy tobie.-uśmiecha się. Przytulam się do niego rozpłkana jak najmocniej tylko umiem, ciągle płacze mu do ramienia, a on stara się mnie uspokojić. -Ciii... Cichutko...-szepcze mi do ucha. Odciąga mnie od siebie i trzyma za ramiona, patrzy mi w oczy i znowu mówi z uśmiechem. -Ejj, przecież ty jesteś Astrid Hofferson, nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Zapomniałaś?-patrzy mi w oczy kocham to uczucie. ,,Właśnie jestem jestem Astrid Hofferson, ja nigdy nie płaczę bo łzy to uczucia. Co ja robię?. Nagle jakiś głos w głowie mówi mi -,,Tamtej Astrid nie m została na Berk, teraz jest inna Astrid, inna Szpadka, inny Sączysmark i inny Czkawka..." -Nie ma tamtej Astrid...-głos mi się urywa. -Jest, tylko bardziej wrażliwa i bardziej okazująca uczucia...-uśmiech się ocierając mi łzy. Nie wiem co robię ale wydaje mi się, że chciałam to zrobić bardzo dawno i zrobiłam to, on coś do mnie gada ale ja słyszę w głowie tylko ,,Zrób to... Chcesz... Musisz". -Już rozumiesz?-zadaje otatnie pytanie i patrzy na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami. Nie odpowiadam mu patrzę chwilę w te oczy i... i coś jakby mnie popchnęło prosto w jego ramiona, a ja go pocałowałam... trochę to trwało... A ja czułam coś czego nigdy nie czułam... Jak to się nazywa? No, a wiem miłość, tak to dziwne ale miłe uczucie. CZKAWKA To dziwne Astrid mnie pocałowała, zawsze chciałem tego doświadczyć. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, ale chciałem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz... W głowie słyszę tylko ,, Kochassz ją, ona ciebie też, więc bądź facetem i jeszcze raz ją pocałuj..". I co miałem zrobić, widziałem jak ona patrzy na kołdrę i oblizuje usta, podniosłem jej głowę popatrzyłem w jej oczy i pocałowałem, lepiej, namiętniej... Cieszyłem się jak nigdy z tej sytuacji, a kto by się nie cieszył? W głowie mam tylko jedno, to co wcześniej ,,Więcej!" ASTRID Jest kolejny dzień, który wydaje mi się że będzie normlnym dniem. Ogarnełm się i wyszłam z domu do szkoły jako pierwsza jak oni jedli jeszcze śniadanie jakoś o 6:54. Jestem na miejscu, zaczepia mnie Merida. -Hej Astrid możemy pogadać?-pyta. -Tak, może w szkole.-proponuje. -Dobry pomysł. Wchodzimy do szkoły, idziemy do szatni i zaraz potem pod klasę chemiczną. Stajemy obok parapetu, ona zaczyna rozmowę. -Wiesz, nasze relacje nie są za dobre więc może poprawimy jej jakoś?-pyta rudowłosa. -No z tym się zgodzę, a jak byś to chciała zrobić? -No wiesz... Nie wiem jeszcze... O i wiem o co miałam się jeszcze ciebie zapytać.-mówi amyślona. -No to powiesz mi, czy będziemy tutaj tak stać?-zniecierpliwiłam się. -Mój kuzyn Max, chciał iść z tobą na bal ale...-nie dokańcza. -Zaraz, zaraz jaki bal ja nic nie wiem.-zdziwiłam się. -Ogłaszali jak ciebie nie było, mniejsza o to jest za 5 dni pójdziesz z nim?-pyta. -No ok pójde.-odpowiadam. Mineły mi jakoś luźno lekcje gadałam chwilę z Maxem na temat tego wyjścia na bal, nic ciekawego. Idę do pracy nie było mnie 3 dni i trzebaa to nadrobić. Nic ciekawego w sumie nie było, poza jednym gośćiem nie był to ten co oststnio jakiś nowy młody. Porosił o szklankę czystej wody podałam mu, a co miałam zrobić? Był dziwny ciągle się na mnie patrzył i też miał w sobie coś znajomego. ,,Czy wszyscy muszą mieć w sobie coś co jest dla mnie znajome?''- ta myśl ciągle chodzi mi po głowie. W końcu nieznajomy zaczyna rozmowę.'' -Hej Astrid!-mówi. -Przepraszam znamy się może dziwny człowieku?-pytam -NIe poznajesz mnie? No ja w sumie iebie też na początku nie poznałem, zmieniłaś się.-mówi spokojnie ciemno włosy. -Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić. Wogule z kąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-zdziwiłam się jego zachowaniem. -Haloo kobieto! To ja Dagur. Zmieniłem się wiem o tym, a skoro ty tu jesteś to wiesz jak mogłem trafić na to zadupie?-pyta trochę wściekły. -Dagur, jak ty mnie znalazłeś? -Chciałem się czegoś napić i pomyślałem ,,Może tu.''-mówi wyjątkowo miło jak na swoją naturę.'' -Ok, ok. Za 20 minut kończę pracę, jest łaadna pogoda i będziemy mogli iść się przejść, ewentualnie otem zabiorę cię do reszty.-proponuję. Wyszliśmy z baru. Daagur się zmienił jest porządnie ubrany-sweter z pod spodu wystaje koszula i spodnie zwykłe jansy. Chodziliśmy chwilę, a potem postanowiłam zabrać go do hotelu. Bałam się że pomyślą że oszalałam zapraszając go tutaj, ale trudno. Wchodimy do pokoju wszyscy gdają, gdy weszliśmy nastała cisza. -A to tutaj mieszkacie nowi sąsiedzi!-cieszy się gość. -Sąsiedzi?!-pytam. -Mieszkam na końcy korytaża od wczoraj fajnie prawda? -Yhhhy...-przerwano mi. -Astrid możemy pogadać?-pyta Smark.-Czemu go tu wziełaś? Powaliła cię czy co? -Nie. A poza tym to on się zmienił popatrz, łdnie się zachowuje.-pokazuje na Dagura. -No w sumie racja, ale ja będę miał na niego oko.-odchodzi. Rozmowa z Dagurem nie była zła, tylko Smark ciągle coś miał do niego, nie chciał być miły jak inni... W końcu nastała pózna godzina bo około 2. Wszyscy porzegnali się z gościem, a Szpadka chciała uspokoić Saczysmarka, nie wychodziło jej to. -Szpadka zostaw go.-mówię. Nic nie odpowiedziałam i usiadłam na kanapę, włączyłam TV. Nic ciekwego, zasnełam... *Rok później Obudziłam się rano jakaś dziwna, nie wiedząc czemu, hiałam obudzić Szpadkę ale jej nie było. Wstałam, pobawiłam się chwilę z wichurą i zrobiłam śniadanie. W tym czasie przyszła Szpadka, była jakaś podekscytowna. -A ładnie to tak po nocach wracać?-pytam z uśmiechem. -ładnie, nie ładnie walić to. Wiesz co się działo. -No mów.-powiedziałam by mówiła szybko. Gadała co robiła na urodzinach koleżanki, że był Smark (jej to odpowiada- oni są parą) -No i co było dalej?-pytam. -Zrobiliśmy to... -,,TO,, czycli co? -No wiesz, było trochę alkocholu... I mogliśmy zostać na noc i tak wyszło że... my.... no wiesz..... -Przespaliście się?! -No, super było, a wiesz jakiego.... -Nie kończ! Proszę cię. Zabezbieczaliście się chociaż? -Tak, 2 gumki i tabletki.-mówi dumna z siebie. -Tyle dobrze... -No, a ty kiedy to zrobisz?-mówi podając kubki na herbatę. -Mam dpoiero 16 lat, nie mam zamiaru spieprzyć sobie życia, czymś takim.... Tak gadałyśmy z jakieś 2 albo 3 godziny. Nie było tematu innego więc ciągną się ten, puki reszta nie wstała. Mieliśmy dziś jechać do dziadków Porisa na weekend ale tak bardzo mi się nie chce... Wiem krótkie ale weny nie mam, to przynajmniej coś takiego napiałam, jak macie pomysły na dalszy ciąg historii piszczie! :3 ' Wszyscy wstali i byli gotowi do wyjazdu na wieś. Jak zwykle w takich wyjazdach jest coś, co nie pozwala jechać. Tym razem tym ,,czymś,, -byłam ja. Ciągle udawałam że czegoś szukam, tak przez jakąś godzinę. -Astrid! Idziemy i mam gdzieś to czy czegoś zapomniisz!-krzyczy Poris. -Ok, ok już idę.-wyszłam jako pierwsza z pokoju. W drodze do przystanku z nikim nie gadałam. Usiadłam sama w autobusie, wziełam tylko Wichurę na kolana. Podeszła do mnie Maladia i usiadła na przeciwko. -Astrid, co ty odwalasz?-pyta zciekawiona. -Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.-patrze na Wichurę. -As przestań, powiedz o co chodzi. -Nie chce tam jechać na ten obiad. -Czemu? Fajnie będzie, zobaczysz. Babcia Porisa to nie taka zwykła babcia, zresztą sama się przekonasz jak ją zobaczysz.-uśmiech się przyjaciółka. -Ok, wierze ci.-w tym momencie ona mnie przytuliła. -Możemy się do ciebie dosiąść? -Jasne. Ona pokazała ręką do reszty, aby przyszli, po chwili znowu wszyscy siedzieliśmy razem. Gadaliśmy o dziwnycch temetach, co chwila był inny. Zatrzymaliśmy się na przystanku ,to nie był nasz przystanek, ale wsiadło pełno starszych pań. -Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś zabrać tego kundla z autobusu?-mówi staruszka, nie wygląda na przyjazną. Krzywo popatrzyła na Szczerbatka, a potem na Czkawkę. -Proszę pani, ma pani pełno miejsca, a on jest obok mnie i nie zajmuje przejścia rozumie pani i jak widać można mieć psy w autobusie ale na smyczy.-odpowiada spokojnie, po tych słowach kobieta odeszła. Znowu zaczeliśmy rozmowe na każdy temat jaki przyszedł nam do głowy. W końcu Poris wstał i powiedział. -Idziemy, to nasz przystanek. Wysiedliśmy z autobusu, szliśmy przez: park, centrum, kolejny park.... I tak jakieś 2 godziny. Po tej długiej ale miłej drodze, byliśmy obok wielkiego, pięknego domu z gigantycznym ogrodem i ,,farmą- nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać ( wiecie są tam: świnie, krowy, kury, kaczki, itp). Weszliśmy za bramę, Poris powiedział że możemy spokojnie puścić psy ze smyczy, by sobie pogoniły. My poszliśmy na ganek do wielkich, brudno-białych drzwi i zadzwoniliśmy. Otworzyła nam starsza kobieka z różowo-czerwonymi włosami ściętymi na krótro, ubrana w skurzaną kurtkę, koszulkę z napisem ,,Fajna babka!'' i czarnymi podartymi rybaczkami. Widać było że ma tatułaż na nodze- jakby krzak róż, czy coś takiego, miała tatuaż również ciągnący się przez całą ręke- chińskiego smoka. -Mój kochany wnusio i Maladia kochana, dawno was tu nie było. A to pewnie ci wasi przyjaciele.-uśmiecha się staruszka (ma 1 złotego zęba) i pokazuje na nas. -Tak babciu, to Astrid, Szpadka, Sączysmark i Czkawka.-pokazuje na nas po koleji.-A to jest moja babci Loreta.-pokazuje na babcię. -Mioło man panią poznać.-uśmiecham się i odpowiadam za wszystkich. -Nie stójcie w progu, wejdźcie.-zaprasza nas do środka.-Poris i Maladia pokażą wam wasz pokój, oni mają swój, stary Porisa. Potem zawołam was na obiad. Dom pni Lorety jest piękny, ściany, podłoga i sufit są białe reszta w zależności od ,,części'' domu. Ma całe dolne piętro otware-żadnych ścian, drzwi, no tylko do łazięki. Kuchnia jest piękna jak wszystko cała biała z ciemno-szarymi półkami, jadalnia wygląda podobnie, salon z czerwoną kanapą i fotelami, przy czarno-białym kominku, a nad nim telewizor. NAjbardziej podaoba mi się ten żyrandol-tak czarny i czysty, że można się w nim przejrzeć, a wisi około 4 metry nad nami. Na przeciwko nas są wielkie, śnieżno-białe schody. Nasz pokój też jest boski, szare ściany, czarne i białe meble, do tego fioletowa kanapa i fioletowe zasłony zakrywające drzwi na balkon. Jest wielka garderoba zapełniona ubraniami i wolnymi szawkami dla nas. Łużka po prostu idealne-wodne.'' -Ok, idziemy na dół, ja jestem głodna i to starasznie.-mówi Szpadka chwytając się za brzuch. Zeszliśmy na duł, stół był nakryty czerwonym obrusem, białymi talerzami i szklankami, złotymi sztućcami i wazonem z czarnymi różami, w dodatku pięknie pachniało jedzeniem. -No to dzieci, siaajcie do stołu.-mówi starsza pani. -Z miłą chęcią.-odpowiada Maladia. Zjedliśmy obiad trwało to długo, bo jednak zjedzenie przystawki, pierwszego i drugiego dania i deseru trochę zajmuje. Pogadaliśmy trochę, powiedzieliśmy coś o sobie.... -No, to co Poris wnusiu, oprowadź przyjaciół troszkę po mieście. -Ok, babciu. -To my się pójdziemy ogarniać na górę.-mówi Szpadka. Poszłyśmy na górę, przebrałam się w czarne rurki ale nie miałam bluzki-porzyczyłam od Maladii białą, luźną koszulkę z nadrukiem ,,TO ME YOU ARE PERFEKT'' (ty i ja jesteśmy perfekcyjni, czy jakoś tak) i do tego białe trampki w kwiatki w pastelowych kolorach.'' -No to tak, idziemy do centrum i chodzicie gdzie chcemy i widzimy się pod fontanną jakby co dzwońcie do mnie albo do Maladi, pa!-mówi Poris odchodząc z Maladią. Poszłam się szwendać byłam w wielu sklepach, ale to wszystko było w Walls. Wyszłam z centrum i poszłam w stronę parku. POstanowiłam już wracać pod fontanne, grzebałam coś w telefonie i nie zauważyłam chłopaka, króry szedł w moją stronę z otwartym sokiem... Wpadłam na niego, a raczej on na mnie powinien mnie ominąć jak widział że idę. -Co ty zrobiłeś?!-krzyczę -No to ty naucz się chodzić...Łał...-mówi. -Co ,,łał,,?! widzisz co zrobiłeś??-pytam ironicznie. -Masz piękne oczy..... A i jestem Marit.-podaje mi rękę. -Dziękuję... Astrid.-z niechęcią podaję renkę. Gadaliśmy chwilę w parku, nie była to klejąca się rozmowa, byłam ostrożna i za wszelką cenę chciałam to skończyć, po co ciągnąć taką głupią rozmowę? -Ok, Marit, ja już muszę lecieć, pa.-mówię odchodząc -Astrid poczekaj! Daj mi swój numer, proszę, tak żebyśmy się mogli jeszcze spodkać kiedyś, po tem dam ci spokuj. -Ok, masz.-pokazuje mu telefon by sobie numer odpisal. -Jóż. Dziękję, pa Astrid!-odchodzi w przeciwną stronę. Poszłam pod fontannę, tam gdzie miałam się spodkać z resztą, spodkałam Czkawkę i postanowiłam z nim pogadać. -Hej, Czkawka gdzie idziesz?-pytam. -Szukam Szpadki i Sączysmarka, nie widziałaś ich? -Nie, ale mogę ich z tobą poszukać...A tak wogule po co ich szukasz? -Muszę pogadać z Sączysmarkiem, a raczej to on ze mną chciał i szukam go już dość długo.-odpowiada, po czym dodaje.-To idziemy. -Tak, tak. Szukaliśmy ich naprawdę długo, byliśmy chyb wszędzie: centrum, park, kawiarnie, bary. Nigdzie ich nie było, daliśmy sobie spokuj i poszliśmy się czegoś napić do kawiarni. '''SZPADKA Razem z Sączysmarkiem postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu. Jakoś udało nam się ogarnąć drogę, ale łatwo nie było. Weszliśmy i nikogo nie było, nawet sprzątaczek. Poszliśmy na górę, do pokoju i usiedliśmy na łużku. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy ja grałam w gry na telefonie, a on podobnie. W końcu się odezwałam. -Podobało ci się ostatnio?-pytam. -O co ci chodzi? -No wiesz, wtedy na uridzinach Claudi, podobało ci się, to ze mną?-patrze mu w oczy. -Tak, bardzo i nie mogę się doczekać następnego razu.-uśmiecha się. -Ja też, a co powiesz na to, bo jesteśmy sami i możemy....-przerywa mi caałując mnie. Nie będę wam opisywać co się działo dalej, pewnie się domyślacie. Fajnie było, a nawet jeszcze lepiej. Gdyby ktoś rok temu na Berk powiedział mi, że będę z Sączysmarkiem wyśmiałabym go i poszła do Stoika, by go wygnał z wioski. A teraz, cieszę się jak nigdy że z nim jestem i on chyba też.... CZKAWKA Długo z Astrid siedzieliśmy w kawiarni, gadaliśmy gdzie może być nasza ,,zakochana para''. Od dłuższego czasu ich tak nazywamy ale oni się tym nie przejmują. Jakoś tak nagle przypomniało mi się o Berk, o tacie, Pyskczu, Śledziku i Mieczyku. Tęsknie za nimi, jestem ciekawy co robią jak sobie radzą, pewnie mają spokój bo Dagur nie błąka się po wyspie szukając smoków.... To były czasy...'' -Wracaamy, zmęczyłam się trochę tym siedzeniem.-mówi Atrid. -Tak, jasne chodź. Wyszliśmy z kawiarni i w momencie luneło deszczem, nie mieliśmy paracoli, nawet bluz z kapturem. Szybko pobiegliśmy do pobliskiego baru (podobny do tego gdzie Astrid pracuje). Usiedliśmy na końcu sali, byliśmy tak mokrzy że krzesła odrazu były mokre. Podeszła do nas kelnerka, zamówiliśmy 2 gorące herbaty. Zauważyłem że Astrid od początku przygląda się pewien koleś, nie chciałem jej denerwować więc jej nie powiedziałem. -Czkawka, co ci jest?-pyta przyjaciółka. -Nic, zagapiłem się?-odpowiadam. Kelnerka przyniosła herbatę, wypiliśmy. Powiedziałem Astrid, że idę do toalety i żeby tu była jakby co. ASTRID Czkawka poszedł do toalety, chwilę siedzałam sama, po jakimś czasie podszedł do mnie koleś i zaczą gadać. -Cześć Astrid, zastanowiłaś się nad tą moją propozycją.-pyta dziwnym tonem -Jak ty mnie tutaj znalazłeś? I nie, nie będę dla ciebie pracować. A i jeszcze jedno, skąd ty mnie znasz?-staram się utrzymać zimną krew. -No wiesz, mam tu paru znajomych i tak wyszło i nie mów że mnie nie znasz, ja cię znaa odkąd byłaś takim małym dzieckim.-śmieje się cicho.-Nie poznajesz mnie, kochanie.-ostatnie słowo wyodrębnia. -Nie mów do mnie kochanie, wogule to kim ty dla mnie jesteś?-niepewna pytam.-Kim dla mnie jesteś?-pytam głośniej i poważniej. -No wiesz jak byłaś mała znalazłem cię w takim deszczu jak ten w lesie i pomyślałem że ci pomogę, moja żona się tobą opiekowała jak córką, a ja cię zaczołem nie nawidzić.....-nie dokańcza o mu przerywam. -Za co nie nawidzić? -No wiesz, byłaś taka kochana, pomocna, wdzięczna nam za pomoc, gdy miałaś 5 lat moja żona umarła. Zostałem am z tobą, chciałaś mi pomagać, ale nigdy nie chciałaś zrobić tego co chciałem. -A co to było, że tego nie robiłam?-pytam. -Nie pamiętam, ale wiem że któregoś dnia chciałem się ciebie pozbyć, najpier po dobroci ale ty mówiłaś ,, Zotanę, pomogę ci w żałobie'', dobijałaś mnie jeszcze bardziej po jej śmierci, pote chciałem cię zabić i wyrzucić ale pech chciał że jesteś zwinna i drasnołem cie tylko nożem w brzuch i do dziś masz bliznę. Już wiesz kim jestem?'' -Nie, to nie możesz być ty, jak to możliwe, że ty jesteś Merlinem.... Nie dziwię sie teraz że Sewara odeszła, z kimś takim teżbym nie chciała mieszkać. Wstałam ze stołu poszłam do baru i zotawiłam pieniądze za herbatę, chciałam już wyjść z baru sama ale spodkałam Czkawkę, chwyciłam go za rękę w nadgarstku i wyszłam z baru, przestało padać, w ciszy poszliśmy na przystanek autobusowy by wracać już do domu. W autobusie wszystko mu opowiedziałam, pomijając framęt z blizną, wiem on jest moim przyjacielem ale wole mu o tym nie mówić. Wróciliśmy do domu, weszliśmy na górę był tam Smark i Szpadka gadali na balonie, Czkawka poszedł do nich, a ja pobiegłam do łazięki, do lustra. Podwinęłam koszulkę do góry,a spodnie lekko opóściłam, widziałam tylko moją bliznę, jest ona strasznie widoczna i tego w niej najbardziej nie lubię , wcześniej nie zauważyłam, że zostawiłam uchylone drzwi, Czkwka wszedł do łzięki i zapytał. -Astrid, co to jest?-pyta lekko przestrazony. Szybko opuszczam bluzkę na dół by niec nie było widać i spodnie podciągadm do góry, po czym dodaję. -Co? Nic nie mam, przecierz, nie.-nie umiem dobrać słów. -Astrid, kto ci to zrobił, czemu ci to zrobił? -Ale... jesteś pewien że chcesz to wiedzieć?-pytam powoli. -Astrid, ja to muszę wiedzieć.-mówi i zamyka drzwi do łazięki na zamek. -Ok, nie powinnam ale.... Pamiętasz, rok temu w łazięce? Wtedy co wszedłeś do damskiej i mówiłeś że mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko ale ja nie chciałam, potem powiedziałeś że jak będę gotowa to mam ci powiedzieć.-zaczynam. -Ale, to było rok temu. -Tak wiem, jak chcesz wiedzieć to słuchaj....-zaczęłaz znowu. Tak opowiedziałam mu dsłownie wszystko, chciał wiedzieć w szczegółach. Dokładnie nie wiem ile to trwało 2 może 3 godziny... Ale to nie ważne, nareszcie poczułam że mogę komuś zaufać i się wyżalić, to naprawdę fajne i miłe uczucie. Wyszliśmy z łazięki, nikogo nie było w pokoju. Zeszliśmy na dół, wszyscy siedzieli przy stole. Dosiedliśmy się. Zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy do pokojów. Byłam w piżamie i siedziałam na łużku bawiąc się telefonem, weszła do nas Maladia. -Hej, cześć. Chciałam wam powiedzieć dobranoc.-ziewa. -Dobranoc!-odpowiadamy wszyscy. Wyszła z pokoju, była godzina może 1:15 jakoś tak. Nie mogłam zasnąć, poszłam na balkon, oparłam się o barierkę i wdychałam powoli wiejskie, świeże powietrze. Zamknęłam oczy. Otworzyłam je i poczułam obecność kogoś obok-to była Szpadka. -Czemu nie śpisz?-pyta zatroskana. -Niemogę zasnąć, a ty, czemu nie śpisz? -Dokładnie z tego samego powodu, jak ci dzisiaj dzień minął?-pyta z lekkim uśmiechem. -Jakoś normalnie, szukałam cię i Sączysmarka dzisiaj z Czkawką... Właśnie, byliście razem prawda? Gdzie byliście?-pytam, czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu, ja jestem policjantem, a ona przestępcą. -Ojej...-odpowiada pod nosem i zamyka drzwi z balkonu.-No byłam z nim, byliśmy w domu i.... I znowu to zrobiliśmy...-odpowiada cichutko patrząc w podłagę, ale uśmiecha się. -Szpadk, oszalałaś?! Znowu się z nim pi**szyłaś?! Błagam cię, dlaczego ty masz dopiero 16 lat, nie pomyślałaś co będzie jak sobie życie zniszczysz?-podniosłam lekko głos i patrzę jej w oczy. -No, ale zabezbieczaliśmy się. A poza tym my się kochamy!-mówi dumnie ostatnie zdanie. -Tiiiia, kochacie.... Z przymusu czy z litości?-obie zaczynamy się śmiać ale nie tak głośno by obudzić resztę. Siedziałyśmy jeszcze chwilę na balonie, moja uwagę zwróciła stadnina pani Lorety. Patrzyłam na nią jakieś 10-20 minut, poprostu się zagapiłam. Z tej ,,hipnosy'' wyrwała mnie Szpadka.'' -Astrid. Na co tak patrzysz?-pyta starając się patrzeć w tą stronę co ja. -Na stadninę, zagapiłam się, sory.-odpowiadam ciągle patrząc w to samo miejsce. Natała chwila na kolejne głupie tematy, np. ,, A smakowała ci kolacja?, ,, A co jutro ubierasz?, ,, A jaki ma zapach twój desodorant?''-Haha, już nie ma o czym gadać? Po jakiejś godzinie bardzo ,,konkretnych'' rozmów zaczęło bardzo mocno wiać i zrobiło się zimno, chciałyśmy już wracać do środka ale gdy pociągnęłam kalmkę nie dało się otworzyć drzwi. -Szpadka. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły!-zaczęłam się lekko śmiać. -Pokarz to!- też się śmieję, ciągnie za klamkę. Szrpałyśmy, ciągnęłyśmy za tą klamkę... I nic. Próbowałyśmy nawet pukać, by obudzić chociaż jednego z chłopców. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA (OKOŁO 12:30) Wstałam przed Szpadką, zaspana zobaczyłam że ktoś nademną stoi. Otarłam oczy i zobaczyłam Czkawkę i Sączysmarka. -No dziewczyny, wstajemy!-mówi Sączysmark. -Mhmmm, a mogę wiedzieć po co?-pytam. -Po pierwsze-śpicie na balkonie, po drugie-jest 12:30 i po trzecie-robimy imprezę!-ostatnie wykrzyknął tak że Szpadka się obudziła,a na koniec przybił piątkę z Czkawką.-Macie czas do 18:00 aby się ogarnąć, a wam to dłuuuuuugo zajmie.-mówi wychodzą z balkonu. Razem ze Szpadką zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Podczas jedzenia gadałyśmy w czym możemy iść, jak się spało na zimnym balkonie, no takie ,,zwykłe,, temty.... Poszłyśmy na górę do pokoju by się jakoś ogarnąć. Ubrałam czarne rurki i białą lużną bluzkę. Wyszłam z łazięki i mósiałam pomuc koleżance rozczesć włosy, stając przy lustrze jak zobaczyłam swoje włosy szybko wziełam szczotkę i jakoś je zaczesałam w wysokiego kucyka. Z kołtunem Szpadki męczyłyśmy się z jakieś 2-3 godziny, dokładnie to to nie był 1 kołtun tylko z 5 albo 6 połączonych w jeden ogromny! Kontem oka spojżałam na zegarek i zobaczyłam 16:00, jest niedziela i wszytkie sklepy są już pozamykane.... A my nie mamy żadnej sukienki na imprezę. Pomyślałam że pójdę do Maladii porzyczyć, choć nie jestem pewna czy jest bo od paru godzin nie widziałam jej, Porisa i pani Lorety... -Czkawka! Móżesz tu nachwilę przyjść?-krzyczę by go zawołać. -No co się tak drzesz, co się stało?-pyta. -Gdzie reszt? No wiesz Maladia, Poris i Loreta? -Aaaaaa, miałem wam powiedzieć bo wyjechali na ileś tam i zostawili nam dom, to ze Smarkim pomyśleliśmy że zrobimy impreze, a i wy się ogarniajcie szybko bo macie półtorej godziny.-odpowiada i wychodzi z pokoju. Popatrzyłam na Szpadkę, a ona na mnie. Odrazu zaczęłyśmy szukać czegoś co się nada do ubrania i kometyków do pomalowania się jakoś...... CZKAWKA Rozpoczeła się impreza, wszyscy fajnie się bawili tylko brakowało dziewczyn.... Podszedł do mnie Sączymark. -Idą księżniczki.-pokazuje na schody. Z biłych szerkokich schodów schodziła Szpadka- ubrana w beżową sukienkę do kolan z dużą, białą kokardą w pasie. I Astrid- w zwykłej czerwonej luźnej sukience do połowy ud i czarnych baletkach. Zeszły na dół i podeszły do nas. -I jak?-obie pytają. -Szupeer!-odpowiadamy zagapieni w dziewczyny. Tańczyliśmy. Sączysmark ze Szpadką, a ja z Astrid. Była to chyba najlepsza impreza na jakiej byłem. Jestem w zarąbistym domu, mam w nim imprezę i tańcze z moją wymażoną dziewczyną, która nie chce mnie zabić.... Powiedziała że idzie się napić i żebym ja tu na nią czekał, no ale to ja-poszedłem za nią, tak jakby ktoś miał mi ją wyrwać. -Ej miałeś poczekać, a nie mnie śledzić.-mówi śmiejąca się Astrid. Zaśmiałem się, staliśmy chwilę przy jedzieniu i piciu, gadając o rórznych sprawach. Podszedł do nas Max i wziął Astrid w talii od tyłu. Widziałem jak ją ciągnie pomimo tego że ona się opierała. Widziałem jak wyszła z domu. Chciałem za nią iść, ale zatrzymała mnie Merida. -Możemy pogadać?-pyta rudowłosa. -Ok, tylko móże na górze. Poszliśmy na górę. Weszliśmy po pokoju, bo tam był nwet spokój i cichość. -No to walę prosto z mostu bo widzę że ci się śpieszy.... Podobasz mi się.-mówi. -Ale że ja?-pytam. -Nie. No przecież ty bo kto inny, będziemy razem? -Nie, Merida mi się podoba kto inny, a ty tą dziewczynę znasz.-mówię poważnie. -Że co?! Ty nie chcez ze mną być, ok, a mogę wiedzieć, która ci się podoba?-pyta z udawana powagą. -Nie, a teraz wyjdź, a pokoju i potem z domu. Popatrzyła na mnie i wyszła, można powiedzieć, że podzedłem za nią bo też wyszedłem na dwór. Nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Poszedłem za dom, w stronę sadu. Była tam, chodziła pomiędzy drzewami. -Astrid! Czemu wyszłaś?-krzycze podbiegając do niej. -Max był strasznie pijany, źle to mogło się skończyć.-odpowiada stojąc tyłem do mnie. -Czyli.... Mam rozumieć że nie wrcasz do środka? -Chcę pobyć chwilę na świerzym powietrzu, chcesz to zastań.-odwraca się i uśmiecha. -Impreza i tak się zaraz skończy, będę z tobą.-odwzajemniam uśmiech. Chodziliśmy chwilę po sadzie, jest duży i podzielony na 12 części. Chodziliśmy w ciszy. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem co. -Czemu za mną poszedłeś? Merida do ciebie podeszła, odmówiłeś jej?-pyta przyjaciółka. -No i mi przypomniałaś.... -O czym?-pyta zdziwiona. Opowiedziałem jej wszystko, no wszystko odkąd ona wyszła z domu. -Aha. A to taka zła jest że nie chcesz z nią być?-pyta. -Nie, le nawet jej nie znam dokładnie i nie jest w moim typie..... Wracamy?-pokazuję w stronę domu. Pokiwała głową na tak. Powoli wracaliśmy gdy do Astrid zadzwonił Szpdka. Nie przeszkadzałam jej w rozmowie. Odeszła kawałek, nie słyszałem całej rozmowy ale zato idealnie usłyszałem ,, ŻE CO WY ROZWALILIŚCIE?. Wydarła się tak że chyba pół miasta to słyszało. -Jestem.-podchodzi do mnie zdenerwowana. -Co się stało? Co rozwalili?-pytam przejęty. -Nic cennego, naszczęście.... Okazało się że w łużku moim i Szpadki są korniki, a oni ocywiście chcieli je wyciągnąć i rozwalili łużka.... No i nie mam gdzie spać.-odpowiada, już w lepszym nastroju. -Ojej, Szpadka śpi z Sączysmarkiem bo jakby inaczej.-uśmiecham się.-To ty śpij ze mną! Mam duże łużko zmieścisz się.-dodaję i puszczam jej oczko. Poszliśmy w stronę domu zaczeło się robić zimno, no w końcu była 2:10. Weszliśmy do domu nikogo nie było. Poszliśmy na górę, w pokoju Szpadka i Sączysmark już spali. Astrid poszła do łazięki się przebrać, a do mnie zadzwonił Poris. Gadliśmy może 10 minut, powiedział że nie będzie ich przez 2-3 miesiące bo muszą naprawić dach u jakiejś ciotki bo huragan go zerwał. Astrid wyszła z łazięki. -Dobranoc!-mówi i ziewa. -Dobranoc.-odpowiadam i wchodzę do łazięki. Wyszedłem. Astrid spała po jednej stronie łużka, wyglądała jednocześnie strasznie i ślicznie. Czemu tak? Wogule się nie ruszała i nie było widać że oddycha ale wyglądała tak nie winnie i słodko. Położyłem się po drógiej stronie, leżałem na plecach nie mogłem zasnąć, odwróciłem się na prawy bok, zapomniałem że śpi ze mną Astrid i pociągnołem całą kołdrę w swoją stroną jednocześnie ją odkrywając. Okazało się że ma lekki sen i odrazu się obudził, jedną ręką chwyciła powoli ale mocno kołdrę i pociągneła do siebie. Szczeże, wystraszyłem się bo myślałem że śpi. Zaczeła się bitwa, dałem jej wygrać w końcu jest ,, gościem'' w moim łużku. Oddała mi trochę kołdry. Znowu nie mogłem zasnąć, poczułem że coś się do mnie przysówa. Myślałem, że udaje, że śpi ale spała naprawdę. NIe wiedziałem co zrobić, leżałem spokojnie, zamknołem oczy i poczułem że coś mi się kłdzie na klacie. Zasnołem...